Soy un estupido enamorado
by History of my life
Summary: Arnold se encontrara con una sorpresa pero no sera la mas agradable de todas, incluso podría destruirle la vida entera.


Hola a todos!

Se me ocurrio esta loca historia con algo que no se ha visto antes.

Espero que les guste.

Hey arnold y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Craig Bartlett.

Esta historia que tenga alguna semejanza con otros relatos, es mera

coincidencia.

Hare como un pequeño resumen de la historia.

Se trata de que Arnold y Lila son novios y pasan un momento de crisis en su relacion. Pasaran cosas muy pero muy inesperadas entre esta pareja. Nadie se imaginaria de quien esta enamorada Lila.

Cap. 1: ¿Se acabo el amor entre nosotros?

Arnold: Llevo mas de 4 años de relación con Lila, pero encuentro que las cosas han cambiado muchísimo entre nosotros. La verdad es que creo que en un tiempo mas terminare la relación.

Gerald: Pero, ¿en que sentido crees que ha cambiado tu relación con Lila?

Arnold: Antes Lila y yo siempre íbamos a todas partes, había mucho cariño entre nosotros, ella decía que me amaba, pero ahora como que se ha enfriado ese amor que teníamos.

Gerald: mmmmm… es bien difícil tu situación arnold, y ¿por que no intentas hablar estas cosas con Lila?

Arnold: Es que siempre que quiero tocar el tema siempre dice que estamos bien asi y que no hay ningún problema entre nosotros, y cuando quiero ser cariñoso ella es muy fria conmigo. No quiero perderla, yo la amo muchísimo.

Gerald: Vamos arnold, animo. Todo se va a arreglar.

POV. Gerald:

\- No quisiera darle consejos a arnold, yo solo encuentro una solución a este problema, pero creo que a arnold no le gustara. Arnold ama mucho a Lila, y si le digo que termine con ella, se pondrá mas triste de lo que esta. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es apoyarlo, no dejarlo solo y hacer lo posible para ayudarlo.

Fin del POV.

Arnold: Si la pierdo, no sabría que hacer. Yo la amo muchísimo.

\- Arnold tenia lagrimas en los ojos y una tristeza muy grande al saber que probablemente la mujer a la que mas ama en este mundo no este realmente enamorada de el. Gerald quería animar a Arnold de alguna manera, pero no sabia como.

Gerald: Arnold, ¿quieres un mantecado? Yo te invito. -Dijo el moreno en un intento desesperado por animar a su mejor amigo.

Arnold: No Gerald, sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa. No tengo ganas de nada hoy.- Dijo el rubio muy triste.

Gerald: Esta bien Arnold, pero ire a dejarte a tu casa.

Arnold: No, esta bien. Iré solo, no te preocupes por mi Gerald. Gracias por invitarme un mantecado, pero no estoy de animo, lo siento.

Gerald: Esta bien Arnold. Si necesitas algo, llamame ¿si?.

Arnold: Lo hare amigo, gracias, adiós Gerald.

Gerald: Adiós arnold.

\- El moreno se quedo muy pensativo en la puerta de su casa y viendo como Arnold se iba a su casa muy triste.

-Arnold solo quería una cosa, saber lo que le pasaba a Lila y el por que era tan fria y poco cariñosa con el.

\- El rubio no sabia que hacer y estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos.

POV: Arnold

\- Que mierda debo hacer, estoy tan dolido por esta situación, ya no quiero sufrir mas por todo esto, pero creo que solo hay una salida a este problema. Aun tengo mucho miedo de perder a Lila, pero si Lila ya no me ama entonces no hay nada mas que hacer que dejarla ir por el bien de ella y el mio.

Fin del POV.

\- Armold estaba decidido en terminar con Lila y en ese momento decidió ir a la casa de su novia para poder hablar con ella.

-Al llegar a casa de Lila…

_ Arnold: ¿¡Lila estas en casa!?

¡Lila! ¡Lilaaaa!

\- Por mas que el rubio gritaba, nadie respondía, por lo que decidió irse.

Iba caminando muy triste a su casa cuando derrepente ve a Lila llegando a su casa.

\- Arnold: ¡Lilaaaa!

\- Lila: Arnold, ¿que haces aquí?

\- Arnold: ¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novia acaso?

\- Lila: Perdón no es eso, pasa.

\- Arnold: Prefiero hablarte aquí afuera Lila, debemos hablar un tema importante.

\- Lila: ¿Sobre que quieres hablar arnold?

\- Arnold: Lila últimamente has estado muy rara conmigo, no quieres salir conmigo, eres muy cálida con los demás pero conmigo eres muy fría, es como si no me quisieras.

\- Lila: Lo siento Arnold, es solo que…

\- Arnold: Antes de que me digas cualquier cosa te haré una pregunta, pero respondeme con toda sinceridad, Lila tu… ¿todavía me amas?

\- Lila: Eso quiero decirte Arnold, yo ya no te amo…..

\- Arnold: Pero, ¿por que ya no me amas?

\- Lila: Por que han pasado 4 años desde que empezamos nuestra relación y poco a poco se ha ido apagando mas y mas este amor.

\- Arnold: Se que me mientes, dime la verdadera razon, se que estas poniendo escusas, aunque duela la verdad ¡DIME POR QUE YA NO ME AMAS!

\- Arnold estuvo mirando al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Lila le decía por que...

\- Lila: Es por que quiero a alguien mas. Lo siento Arnold, no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero es la verdad.

\- Arnold: ¿Puedo saber quien es?

\- Lila : Tu amigo, Gerald….

Continuara….

Gracias a los que leyeron mi historia, se que no soy buen escritor, pero queria compartir esta historia por que de alguna manera quisiera hacer volar mi imaginacion y creo que esta es la mejor manera.

Y eso seria todo, dejen rewiews, comentarios o criticas constructivas. Nos leemos!


End file.
